parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve's Eyes
Steve's Eyes is An Episode from Steve (Arthur). =Cast= Major *Arthur Read - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Francine Frensky - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *Buster Baxter - Joe (Blue's Clues) *David Read - Bob (Bob the Builder) *Jane Read - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Dr. Iris - Natalie (Gullah Gullah Island) Minor *Binky Barnes - Oswald the Octopus *Bionic Bunny (Wilbert Rabbit) - Nick Jr. Face *D.W. Read - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Ms. Flynn - Piper O'Possum (Nick Jr.) *Mr. Marco - Moose A. Moose (Noggin) Cameo *Maria Pappas - Tasha (The Backyardigans) *3rd Grade Male Dog (Number 2) - Jack (Jack's Big Music Show) *3rd Grade Male Dog - Tyrone (The Backyardigans) *3rd Grade Male Rat - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Billy - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) *Mary - Maisy Mouse *Beulah McLnnerny - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) *3rd Grade Female Cat (Number 2) - Linny (Wonder Pets!) *Jessica - Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets!) *Otis - Tuck (Wonder Pets!) *Brian - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Jenna Morgan - Trixie (LazyTown) *The Brain - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Sue Ellen Armstrong - Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Fern Walters - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *George Lundgren - Little Bill *Muffy Crosswire - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *John - Stingy (LazyTown) *Patrick - Ziggy (LazyTown) *Prunella Deegan - Stephanie (LazyTown) *Alex - James (Gullah Gullah Island) *Luke - Armando (Gullah Gullah Island) *Nancy - Vanessa (Gullah Gullah Island) *Helen - Jessica (Gullah Gullah Island) *Steve - Bryan (Gullah Gullah Island) *Mr. Ratburn - Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Mr. Haney - DJ Lance Rock (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Ms. Tingley - Brenda (Little Bill) *Mrs. Fink - Mami (Dora the Explorer) *James MacDonald - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *3rd Grade Male Dog (Number 3) - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Mrs. Wood - Grandma Cayenne (Blue's Clues) Summary Steve recounts to Dora the story of how he came to wear glasses, and of the teasing that followed when he began wearing them. Transcript *Steve's Eyes/Transcript Gallery Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as Arthur Read Miranda-Pic.jpg|Miranda as Francine Frensky IMG 1178.JPG|Joe as Buster Baxter Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob as David Read Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Jane Read Natalie.jpeg|Natalie as Dr. Iris Oswald Nick Jr Character.png|Oswald the Octopus as Binky Barnes 0BF34AE2-EDAE-40AF-95D2-718BD3D3883B.jpeg|Nick Jr. Face as Bionic Bunny (Wilbert Rabbit) Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as D.W. Read 9CF8338C-BE0A-453C-8226-93D378BECB1F.jpeg|Piper O'Possum as Ms. Flynn SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png|Moose A. Moose as Mr. Marco 300px-Tasha Page Picture.png|Tasha as Maria Pappas CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg|Jack as 3rd Grade Male Dog (Number 2) 300px-Tyrone Page Picture.png|Tyrone as 3rd Grade Male Dog 300px-Austin Page Picture.png|Austin as 3rd Grade Male Rat Franklin1.png|Franklin the Turtle as Billy Maisy.jpeg|Maisy Mouse as Mary 300px-Uniqua Page Picture.png|Uniqua as Beulah McLnnerny Linny 2.jpg|Linny as 3rd Grade Female Cat (Number 2) Wonder-pets4.jpg|Ming-Ming as Jessica Wonder-pets3.jpg|Tuck as Otis 300px-Pablo Page Picture.png|Pablo as Brian Trixie LazyTown.png|Trixie as Jenna Morgan Wubbzy.jpg|Wubbzy as The Brain Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png|Maggie as Sue Ellen Armstrong Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Fern Walters Littlebill.png|Little Bill as George Lundgren Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Muffy Crosswire Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as John Nick Jr. LazyTown Ziggy 2.png|Ziggy as Patrick Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png|Stephanie as Prunella Deegan James (G.G.Island).png|James as Alex Armando.jpg|Armando as Luke Vanessa (Gullah Gullah Island).png|Vanessa as Nancy Jessica (Gullah Gullah Land).jpg|Jessica as Helen Bryan.png|Bryan as Steve The Ferocius Beast.png|Beast as Mr. Ratburn DJ.jpg|DJ Lance as Mr. Haney File-Brenda-thumb.jpg|Brenda as Ms. Tingley Elena marquez 2.png|Mami as Mrs. Fink Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny as James MacDonald Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as 3rd Grade Male Dog (Number 3) IMG 20180722 034920.jpg|Grandma Cayenne as Mrs. Wood Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:NickJrRockz